The Kitchen Caper
by moonwalker4
Summary: There has been a break-in at the Hogwarts kitchen and its up to the Griffindor first years to find out who the cuprit is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story takes place in Harry's first year at Hogwarts 

"Nevill Nevill WAKE UP!"

Nevill woke to find Harry shaking him.

"I'm up, i'm up" Nevill said.

"There's been an atack in the Kitchen" Harry yelled.

"What!"

"Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall" Harry said.

Nevill jumpped up threw on some clothes and raced down to the Great Hall with Harry in the lead.

When they got there the teachers were questioning the house elves to find out exactly what happend.

"Harry, Nevill over here"! Hermione yelled.

Hermione was sitting with Dean, Shamus and Ron at the Griffindor table.

"I can't belive someone would do something like this" Hermione said.

"Yah, who'd want to break into a kitchen" Dean said.

"I bet it was a Slitherin" Ron said.

"I heard the hole place was trashed, pots and pans everywhere" said Shamus.

"Shhh, Dumbledor is about to speak" Hermione said.

Dumbledor was standing up at his place in the middle of the teachers table staring at the occupants of the Great Hall.

"I would like to inform the school that someone or something entered the kitchen and disrupped its bellongings last night."

"Wow, tell us something we don't know" Ron said.

"Shut up i'm trying to listen" Harry said.

"But please don't panic, the Hogwarts staff is searching the castle for the culprit as we speak" Dumbledor finished.

With that the students began to return to their dormitories.

Back at the Griffondor common room:

"I'm almost possitive it was a Slitherin" Ron said.

"Even Slitherins arent stupid enough to do something like this" Hermione said.

"Wanna bet" said Shamus.

"We'll know soon enough" Harry said.

"What do you mean"? Dean said.

"Tonight we're gonna find out who trashed the kitchen" Harry said with a grin.

"steak out" Ron yelled.

Disclaimer:Chapter two comming soon.


	2. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charaters. This story takes place in Harry's first year.

It was 11:00 PM at the Griffindor Common room.

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea? Hermione said with worry in her voice.

"Sure it's a good idea" Ron said.

"Don't you want to find the Slytherin that did this?"

"It was not a Slytherin!" Hermione screamed.

"It was probobly just a cat" Hermione said with a bit calmer voice.

"Well don't you want to know?" Harry said while walking to the door with the others.

"Hey wait, isn't Nevile comming?" Dean asked.

"Nah, he went to bed before I could ask him" Samus said.

"I guess it's just us then" Harry said.

With that the five eleven year-olds left the common room and began making their way down to the kitchen.

"Ow, Ron that was my foot" Hermione skweaked.

"Sorry, but I can't see anything" Ron replied.

"Lumos" Harry wisperd.

The tip of Harry's wand let out a bright glow.

"Thats better" Samus said.

"Hurry up, we're almost there" Harry said with exitment.

Just afew seconds later the five reached the kitchen door.

"Good we're here, now what?" Dean said.

"Now we wait" Harry replied while sitting down.

Half an hour later:

"This is boring, I vote we go back" Ron complained

"We can't go back now" Harry said.

"I think Ron is right Harry, nothing is happening" Hermione said.

"Think again!" Samus yelled pointing at a large black figure coming twords them.

"Flipendo" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the creature.

It imediatly fell on its back.

Harry ran over to find out who or what it was.

Taking off the large black sheet that covered it Harry let out a shocked "What the..."

"What is it?" Ron called over.

"It's Nevile, he's sleepwalking" Harry said.

The next morning at the Griffindor common room:

"I swear I don't remember any of this" Nevile said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yah, I'm sure" Nevile replied.

Just then Hermione ran into the room.

"There's been another break in at the kitchen" she said trying to catch her breath.

"That's impossible, we were with Nevile all night" Ron said.

"Then it must have been somthing else" Samus said with a little worry in his voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry said with a wide grin.

"NOW WAY!" They all said running out of the room.


End file.
